I am still Grey
by Kaikura Tenshi
Summary: It's pretty much sad, mopey Delenn reflecting on the universe based off of the greeting of the Grey Council, which she was recently exiled from. it's meant for five voices, but the foramtting got screwed up...it's my first B5 work and kind of old. R
1. I am Still grey

Disclaimer: I don't own Babylon 5. Big news there. (Although my mother insists that I look like Ivanova. I've got the hair alright, and Russia is cool!) Um, I've only just a few weeks ago become a Babylon 5 nut at the persistent urging of my father since I was six. I finally gave in, and loved it, and am about 5 episodes into the second season. I hate how they switched up the cast, but that's a rant I'll save for another day when I know the story better.  
  
A/N: I formatted this in a really cool way, but you know ff.n, they wouldn't let me post it that way! Okay, this is from when Delenn changes, and is thinking of the truth behind the greeting of the Grey Council, which she misses very much. I like Delenn. I thought she looked very nice bald, too. This is her thinking about all species with the "We" part, not just Minbari. If enough people like it, I'll make it a prologue to a few other stories from Delenn's POV. Tell me what you think please, I'm new at this Babylon 5 stuff!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am Grey.  
  
I stand between the Candle and the Star.  
  
I am the Outcast.  
I am the Ideal.  
  
I have been Chosen.  
I have chosen You.  
  
I am the Maker.  
I have been Made.  
  
I am the Spark.  
I am the Blaze  
  
I am Innocent.  
I have Sinned.  
  
I am Satai.  
I am Common.  
  
I am a foolish Youth.  
I have the Wisdom of Age.  
  
I ask only Questions.  
I cannot get Answers  
  
I was Selected.  
I have been Replaced.  
  
I am Fire.  
I am Water.  
  
I yearn for Peace.  
I dream of Blood.  
  
I am the Flower.  
I am Stone.  
  
I am Insensitive.  
I Care too much.  
  
I feel Passion.  
I Push it aside.  
  
I am Afraid.  
I make others feel Fear.  
  
I am in Pain.  
I feel Joy.  
  
My Heart weeps.  
My Soul is Happy.  
  
I was Strong  
I am Weak.  
  
I am the Student.  
I am the Teacher.  
  
I spread Cheer.  
I bring Sorrow.  
  
I bear my Cross.  
I give others theirs.  
  
I give all I have.  
I am Selfish.  
  
I am Dirty.  
I have been whipped Clean.  
  
I wanted My way.  
Others got theirs.  
  
I wanted Blood  
I am sick of it.  
  
I have Counseled others.  
I have sought Their Help.  
  
I dance Alone.  
I stand with the World.  
  
I am the Voice of Reason.  
I am a Whisper of the Unreal.  
  
I am White.  
I am Black.  
  
I am Minbari.  
  
I am Human.  
  
I am Both.  
  
I am Insane.  
  
I speak only the Truth.  
  
I was the Beginning.  
  
I am the Present.  
  
I will be the End.  
  
I am Everything.  
  
I am Nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We are all Grey.  
  
We stand between the Darkness and the Light.  
  
We stand United.  
We are the Rejects.  
  
We give Life.  
We cause Death.  
  
We are Responsible.  
We are to Blame  
  
We are Vengeful.  
We long for Peace.  
  
We Stumble.  
We are lifted Up.  
  
We are Humble and Selfless.  
We yearn for Power.  
  
We admire the Honest.  
We Cheat for Ourselves.  
  
We open the Doors.  
We slam them Shut.  
  
We are Beautiful.  
We are Scarred.  
  
We strive for Perfection.  
We make Mistakes.  
  
We Fade the Darkness.  
We Dirty the Light.  
  
We Shine like the Stars.  
We are as Dull as Space.  
  
We cure the Sick.  
We bury the Healthy.  
  
We want to Live Forever.  
We Die Anyways.  
  
We are the Children.  
We are the Elders.  
  
We learn from our Errors.  
We keep making Mistakes.  
  
We are the Sick.  
We are the Well.  
  
We are the Dreamers.  
We put faith in the Tangible.  
  
We see the Spectra.  
We cannot Pierce it.  
  
We have a Soul.  
We have lost the Will to find it.  
  
We are the Rich.  
We are the Poorest of the Poor.  
  
We are the Alpha.  
We are the Omega.  
  
We Fly.  
  
We Float  
  
We Fall.  
  
We are the Spirit.  
  
We are the World.  
  
We are the Shadow.  
  
We are Unique.  
  
We are the same Star.  
  
We are the Gods.  
  
We are the Prophets.  
  
We are the Peasants.  
  
We are Everything.  
  
We are Nothing.  
  
We know these Truths.  
  
We are too Blind to See them.  
  
We pass them on in Vain. 


	2. This sucks, it's not worthy of it's own

A/N: Just seeing if I can write in Delenn's voice... tell me what you think please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Babylon 5...duh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have one foot in two worlds.  
  
I am standing spread across the border.  
  
Nobody wants to claim me, and they cannot make me choose. I do not want to choose.  
  
The world as I know it is falling apart, lost in the sands of time. But I cannot just sit back and watch it crumble! And I am not allowed to help because of what I've become, but that is exactly why I can help more.  
  
I hate all of this blind ignorance. That is why I did this, to stop the hate. Now all it has done is cause more hostility.  
  
I believe the humans have done this many times throughout the ages of their world-discriminate based on looks alone-but I had thought that Minbari were above those errors. Was that not our reasoning for the war? We knew better than they did, we were wiser had learned more and were smarter than the petty differences of the new, young race before us.  
  
I guess it was all an elaborate joke the universe decided to play on me. I cannot believe how much it takes to be a crusader for peace. Trying to reason with people who cannot see their own errors.  
  
I have not changed my soul-that is the base of our beliefs. The soul is not the person standing before you, the soul is only in a shell. It's the universe trying to figure itself out, but placed into a body temporarily.  
  
I am still the same Delenn..  
  
I don't know how people can be so shallow and unforgiving. It hurts. It pierces my soul with sorrow. All I've worked so hard for, and they're throwing it away! It is hatred like this that starts and causes problems.  
  
The Prophesy needs us to understand-needs them to understand me. I thought it was time for us to rise to meet the Shadows as one, it turns out that we have mot lived up to our name.  
  
Well, it's all so simple really...  
  
It's as simple as life 


End file.
